Rheneas
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Rheneas *'Number': 2 *'Class': Fletcher Jennings Class Bb *'Designer': Henry A. Fletcher *'Builder': Fletcher, Jennings & Co. *'Built': 1865 *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1865 Rheneas is the Skarloey Railway's second engine. Dolgoch from the Talyllyn Railway is his twin, and Skarloey is his brother. Bio in the Railway Series Rheneas was built by Fletcher, Jennings & Co. at Whitehaven and arrived on the Skarloey Railway between May and October 1865. Unlike Skarloey, Rheneas was stern and thoughtful and fell out with Skarloey after the latter called him a "stick-in-the-mud" following an argument over cabs. The two reconciled after Rheneas saved Skarloey from a landslide in 1867. Rheneas literally saved the railway by keeping service through a very lean period in the late 1940s. By 1950, Skarloey was in need of repairs, leaving Rheneas to run the line. He managed to pull a full train home one rainy day despite having a jammed valve gear and was rewarded with an overhaul. When Sir Handel and Peter Sam arrived to the railway, he was sent away for an overhaul. Skarloey often felt lonely to know he wasn't there, but he often used his story of when he saved the railway to teach younger engines how to behave, like Duncan. His overhaul took place in 1961 and was returned to the Skarloey Railway soon after. Because of his bravery, he earned the nickname "Gallant Old Engine" by railway staff. While Rusty was spreading weedkiller spray on the tracks with a special truck, Rheneas had to fetch another coach when there were more visitors than usual. He wasn't happy about this because this meant he would be late, and it didn't get any better when he had to slow down for hedgecutters, and to make matters worse, because of the weedkiller spray, he ended up slipping down the hill and grinds to a halt. As his crew sanded the rails, he managed to make his way, but his passengers had a limited view of the countryside. They didn't mind this however, as they were more pleased with Rheneas' brave efforts. Bio in the Television Series Rheneas has generally been depicted as a gallant engine. In the fifth season, he, Skarloey, and Rusty were chased by a boulder when it had rolled off from its cliff. In the sixth season he was able to save the Skarloey Railway from near abandonment with the help of Elizabeth, Rusty, and Skarloey. In the seventh season, he worried about how he could make a school trip special, but after being sent down the wrong track, Rheneas gave the children the time of their lives. However, between the ninth and twelfth seasons, he acted more like a young engine; he became careless and silly. Some examples of this include the time he thought he could pull a dinosaur skeleton without Skarloey's help; when he and Skarloey raced Freddie down the mountains (causing him to derail), and the time he and Skarloey had a contest to see who was stronger. While working the Blue Mountain Quarry, his paintwork was severely damaged after becoming a runaway; this was the result of having gone too fast over the collapsing Blondin Bridge. This resulted in the brief period when he was painted yellow with blue lining. He currently works at the Skarloey Railway, along with Skarloey, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan and Luke. Persona Rheneas has been called a "gallant old engine" before and deserves such a title. Rheneas is highly determined, brave, courageous, and a long-time friend and brother of Skarloey. He is a tough, committed worker despite his age and takes great responsibility in his work. He is keen to keep his friends smiling and, although he is a level-headed engine, he can be a bit of an adventurer too. Though he may often try to struggle on alone, Rheneas knows when it is time to call on the help of his friends. Nevertheless, Rheneas is always highly dedicated to the task at hand. Basis Rheneas is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Dolgoch, a Fletcher Jennings Class Bb 0-4-0WT. In the Railway Series, Dolgoch is Rheneas' twin. Smudger and Jennings are other members of this class. Livery In the Railway Series Rheneas is painted in the Skarloey Railway's standard red livery with blue and yellow lining, with his name on the sides of his boiler in yellow. In the television series, Rheneas is painted vermilion with black lining and brass fittings. He has black and brass name and number plates on the sides of his boiler and coal bunkers respectively. In early magazine illustrations, he was painted carmine. This carried over to nearly all his merchandise. In Blue Mountain Mystery, he was repainted yellow with blue lining to play a joke on Thomas. He was painted back into his original livery soon afterwards. Appearances Voice Actors * Ben Small (UK/US; sixteenth season - eighteenth season) * John Hasler (UK/US; twentieth season onwards) * Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japan; fourth - seventh seasons) * Daiki Nakamura (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Jesse Grimm (Germany) * Gadi Levy (Israel; King of the Railway) * Stan Limburg (The Netherlands) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; sixteenth season only) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Stig Krogstad (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Noé Velázquez (Latin America; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Bartosz Martyna (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth season) * Artur Pontek (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Józef Pawłowski (Poland; Emily Saves the World and Samson at Your Service) * Juan Navarro Torelló (Spain) * Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russia; sixteenth season only) * Alexander Kotov (Russia; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger and Duncan the Humbug) * Anton Savenkov (Russia; Emily Saves the World onwards) * Petteri Hynönen (Finland; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Trivia * In New Little Engine Rheneas is depicted as an 0-4-2. * His name is Sudric for "Divided waterfall". * During production on the fourth season, Rheneas had Sir Handel's face and vice-versa. * One of Rheneas' models is currently on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan (previously at Nitrogen Studios). * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Rheneas is currently on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn. * Rheneas was built at Fletcher, Jennings & Co. at Whitehaven, the same place as Skarloey, Captain Baxter, Talyllyn , Dolgoch and Smudger. * Nitrogen Studios went to the Talyllyn Railway and took measurements of Rheneas's basis, Dolgoch, so that his CGI render would resemble Dolgoch as closely as possible. This was also done with Skarloey, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Rusty. * Rheneas has had many modifications throughout the television series. These include: ** Season 5: *** Silver buffers as opposed to grey ones. (Large Scale model only) *** Slightly bigger eyes and nose. ** Season 6: *** Black buffers as opposed to silver ones. *** His whistle is the same as Peter Sam's. *** His model is significantly less weathered. *** Gained slightly thicker eyebrows. ** Season 9 *** A permanent tail-lamp. *** His pupils became slightly larger. ** Season 16: *** Accurate bufferbeam to his basis. *** Differently designed wheel-arches. *** Lining was added to his wheel-arches. *** Longer wheelbase. *** Added a visible whistle on his steam dome. *** His cutout windows gained brass frames and contained glass. *** His tail lamp changed to a removable Talyllyn-styled lamp. *** The portholes on the side of his cab became larger. *** Added handrail on top of his boiler as in the Railway Series. *** Riveting detail on the cab and smokebox. *** Added sanding gear. *** Slightly thinner funnel. *** He gained a new whistle sound, similar to his basis. *** Pupils went back to small. ** Season 17: *** Permanent lamp and lamp irons. * Rheneas was featured on the 1986 single cover of Oh L'amour, a song by English synthpop duo Erasure. Quotes :"I tried hard, but I couldn't do much. But Rheneas understood. :"Its my turn now," he said. "You've done more than your share of hard work." :He was often short of steam, but he always tried to struggle to a station and rest there. That is most important with passengers!" - Skarloey telling Peter Sam and Duncan about Rheneas, "Gallant Old Engine", "Gallant Old Engine". : Everyone cheered, but Rheneas heard nothing. :"The Thin Controller is relying on me! If I fail the railway will close! It mustn't, it mustn't. I'll get there or burst!" :Everything blurred. He was really too tired to move another yard. But he did! And another, and another, and another. Till... :"...I've got there at last!" he sighed with relief." - Rheneas bravely pulls his train home, "Gallant Old Engine", "Gallant Old Engine". Merchandise * ERTL (normal and metallic; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and repainted versions) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and repainted) * TrackMaster (normal and repainted versions; both discontinued) * Bachmann (coming soon) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Waku Waku Gallery File:BuckingBroncoRS2.png|Rheneas and Skarloey without cabs File:SkarloeyRemembersRS2.jpg|Rheneas with Skarloey and Sir Handel File:GallantOldEngineRS3.png|Rheneas as drawn by John T. Kenney File:DuckandDukesRS4.png File:SpeedkillerRS6.png|Rheneas incorrectly depicted as an 0-4-2 File:ABadDayForSirHandel10.png|Rheneas in the fourth season File:GallantOldEngine12.png File:ByeGeorge!5.png|Rheneas with Skarloey in the fifth season File:RustyandtheBoulder68.png|Rheneas notices Boulder coming File:FaultyWhistles13.png|Rheneas in the sixth season File:RustySavestheDay3.png File:TheOldBridge49.png|Rheneas in the seventh season File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster6.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur42.png|Rheneas and the dinosaur File:RheneasandtheDinosaur16.png|Rheneas in the ninth season File:MissingTrucks35.png|Rheneas with Skarloey's face File:MissingTrucks20.png|Rheneas in the tenth season File:SkarloeyStormsThrough40.png|Rheneas' coal bunker File:SkarloeyStormsThrough51.png|Rheneas in the eleventh season File:TheGreatDiscovery120.png|Rheneas in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery388.png File:PushMe,PullYou17.png|Rheneas with a CGI face File:TheManintheHills29.png|Rheneas with Skarloey at the Wharf File:BlueMountainMystery113.png|Rheneas in full CGI File:BlueMountainMystery597.png|Rheneas in his yellow livery File:Don'tBotherVictor!51.png|Rheneas in the sixteenth season File:TheChristmasTreeExpress75.png File:KingoftheRailway468.png|Rheneas with Skarloey and Luke in King of the Railway File:Luke'sNewFriend10.png|Rheneas in the seventeenth season File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger9.png|Rheneas in the eighteenth season File:DuncantheHumbug15.png File:SamsonatYourService109.png File:HenryGetsTheExpress53.png|Rheneas in the twentieth season File:TheGreatRace482.png|Rheneas in The Great Race File:BlueMountainQuarryPromo.png File:Rheneaspromo.jpg|Promotional shot of Rheneas File:RheneasModel1.png|Head-on model promo File:S5Rheneaspromo.jpg|Promo shot with missing buffers and coupling hook File:ABadDayforSirHandel49.png File:RheneasSideView.jpg|A side view of Rheneas' fourth season model File:RheneasCGIPromo2.png|CGI promo File:RheneasCGIPromo.png File:Rheneashead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:CGIRheneasHeadOn.jpg File:Head-onYellowRheneaspromo.gif|Head-on promo of Rheneas in his yellow livery File:Rheneasnameplate.png|Rheneas with nameboard and Sir Handel's face File:BlueMountainMystery(book)4.png|Rheneas as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:Skarloey,Rheneas,andNancyinanannual.jpg|Rheneas with Nancy and Skarloey in an annual File:SkarloeyRheneasPeterSamDuncanNancy1979annual.png|Nancy with Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Duncan in the 1979 annual File:TheGoodOldDays4.png|Rheneas in an annual story File:CreepyCutting!6.png|Rheneas in a magazine story File:RheneasEdavilleRailroad.jpg|Rheneas at Edaville Road File:RheneasHaraModelRailway.jpg|Rheneas at Hara Model Railway Museum File:RheneasbyOwenBell.jpg|Rheneas' ERTL artwork by Owen Bell File:Rheneas'ModelatNitrogenStudios.jpg|Thanks to Nitrogen Studios for sharing this image with us File:Rheneas'Model.jpg|Rheneas' model without face or wheels File:RheneasPromoArt.png|Promotional artwork File:Dolgoch2014.jpg|Rheneas' twin and basis, Dolgoch File:Dolgoch2.jpeg|The "Real" Rheneas File:AwdryRheneasModel.jpg|The Rev W. Awdry's Rheneas Model at Tywyn File:ErasureOhlamour.png|Rheneas featured on the 1986 single cover "Oh L'amour" Merchandise Gallery File:RheneasERTL.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLRheneas1995Packaging.jpg File:ERTLmetallicRheneas.gif|Metallic ERTL File:OriginalWoodenRheneas.jpg|1997 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRheneasAndScrapTruck.jpg|2001 Rheneas with Scrap Truck File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayRheneas.jpg|2004 Reissued Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRheneaswithRockCrusherandQuarryTrucks.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway with Rock Crusher and Quarry Trucks File:2012WoodenRailwayRheneas.PNG|2012 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRheneas2013.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRheneasShocked.jpg|Wooden Railway Shocked Face File:WoodenRailwayYellowRheneas.png|Repainted Wooden Railway File:TrackMasterRheneas.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRheneasandVan.jpg|TrackMaster with Brake Van File:TrackMasterRheneasandtheDinosaur.jpg|Rheneas and the Dinosaur File:TrackMasterRheneas'NewCoatofPaint.jpg|Repainted TrackMaster File:Take-AlongRheneas.jpeg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayRheneas.jpg|Take-n-Play Prototype File:Take-n-PlayRheneas.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayRheneasandtheDynamite.jpg|Take-n-Play Dynamite Delivery Pack File:BandaiTECRheneas.png|Bandai TEC File:DepartingNowRheneasAndDuncan.png|Departing Now with Duncan File:Wind-upRheneas.jpg|Wind-up File:CapsulePlarailMetallicRheneas.jpg|Wind-up Metallic File:RheneasPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:RheneasWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRheneas.png|My Thomas Story Library File:RheneasTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Rheneas Category:0-4-0 Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines